monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Amazoness/@comment-24.16.45.97-20150127041720/@comment-25035274-20150203171511
(A)The Spartans were real world. There is no magic in the real world, and never was. Mythology is not Reality. The Spartans never contended with magic because in our world it does not, and never did, exist. (B) I never said the Spartans were weak. I said they were human beings. Human beings have certain basic needs, no matter what training they go through, and they have certain limits, again no matter what training they go through. © I'm not sure where you get the idea that the Amazonesses are living pampered lifestyles. Because the article spends most of its time talking about their sex-lives? It's the MGE. That's how the articles are. They focus on the sex, because it's ultimately pr0nz. Sex aside, the fact is that they are warrior women. They spend their days training for battle. (D) Simply because I don't know that anyone's touched on this(I haven't read every single comment in this thread 'cuz it's LOOOOOOOOONG), another point. Amazonesses aren't human. They're mamono(specifically succubi), who have inate advantages over the average human in the form of far greater strength, speed, endurance, magical ability, what have you, than humans. And this is to be taken into account before any talk of training. These are natural, inborn abilities. Meaning that after training, they're more-so. (E) With regard to weaponry, you said, "...NOw the Amazoness only have what looks likes a broadsword that looks too long to be used effectively in combat..." Clearly, if I see a drawing of a Spartan carrying a spear, that's the only weapon Spartans use, right? Because that's exactly how functioning warrior societies work, right? They only train with one specific weapon? You're making an assumption based on a single drawing, which is flawed reasoning. A more well-reasoned line of thought would be more along the lines of, "They are portrayed as a functional warrior society. It stands to reason that they train with different weapons for different purposes." (F) "Also the Phalanx is a defensive position that is used only whem the enemy is charging right towards them, or that they have superior numbers. They also have spears which can viciously impale the Amazoness when they get too close and the Phalanx menoveur makes it clear it is used to advance on the enemy. Meaning they probably won't have much openings to circle them around." Really? Because as I recall, once Xerxes got his head out of his hinders, that's exactly what he did. He circled around, and the surviving Spartan soldiers were wiped out within a matter of hours. And keeping in mind that Xerxes was no great, or even middling general. He was not a warrior(nor was Persian society as a whole), and he did not think tactically. Had he had any sense of tactics, he would have had scouts searching for ways around the pass to begin with. The Amazonesses, on the other hand, are warriors. They are a warrior society. That much is outright stated in the article. This means that whoever's in charge would have to be a sound tactician capable of doing more than crashing against a wall over and over. (G) Just to make one thing rather clear: Despite popular misconception (largely due to that f***ing comic and movie), the Battle of Thermopylae was not 300 Spartan soldiers standing alone against an impossible enemy. It was 300 Spartan soldiers, and over 1,000 soldiers from neighboring city-states. In other words, the Spartans were not even half of the Greek forces that fought and died on that battlefield, and that's after some 6,000 soldiers were dismissed after the Greek army was out-flanked. In other words, at the beginning, the Greek army numbered several thousand, and the 300 Spartans were less than half of the rear-guard who stayed behind at the end of the battle to cover the rest of the army's retreat. So maybe the Spartans have been over-hyped a tad by Hollywood, hmmm? Don't get me wrong; they were quite possibly the most dangerous, well-trained soldiers of their time. But they weren't the inhuman killing machines you saw on the Big Screen, capable of holding off a hundred thousand Persians all by themselves for three days. So yeah. 300 Spartans who train from birth as warriors against a literal ARMY of Amazonesses who train from birth as warriors and can use magic, as per the original scenario that was laid out? I'm still going with the army over 300 men, especially seeing as this scenario doesn't allow for the other 6,700 or so soldiers from neighboring city states. And I'd go with the army over 300 men even if there were no magic involved.